<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Another World by ashnaang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972872">To Another World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnaang/pseuds/ashnaang'>ashnaang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Mentions of Graphic Novel Canon Events, Nerd Asami Sato, Underwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnaang/pseuds/ashnaang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>365 Days of Writing - Prompt: Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now. <br/>Asami creates a new vehicle to take Korra to a new world they can explore together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami wipes the sweat from her brow, leaning back and looking at her newest contraption. She’s been working on it for months, almost an entire year, since the attempted seizure of the election by Commander Guan. After Korra and her went into the Spirit World for a few weeks, Asami came back inspired but due to the… distractions with Tokuga and then Guan, she couldn’t make as much progress as she had hoped. But finally, this latest one is the 37<sup>th</sup> version, improved through many… many trials, with even more errors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock sounds off to Asami’s right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asami? It’s Korra. Are you in there?” Korra asks through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, babe. One second.” Asami calls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami hurriedly grabs a nearby tarp and throws it over her latest prototype, before walking over to the door. She unlocks and opens the door. Korra breaks into a big smile and steps forward, wrapping her arms around Asami. She lifts and spins her around in the air, before setting her back down. Asami holds on and then raises her hands to each side of Korra’s face, taking the Avatar’s lips with hers, deeply but briefly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Man it feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.” Korra says, still holding her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Don’t you remember last night? And this morning?” Asami says, smirking and lightly tracing designs on the back of Korra’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I remember…” Korra says, nuzzling her nose into Asami’s neck. “It’s just been a long day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did everything go alright with the election in Gaoling?” Asami asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, thankfully no issues. Especially after last time.” Korra says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami nods, letting a silence fall between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to bring it up. Just couldn’t help thinking about it today.” Korra continues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, babe. My mind is elsewhere and I just don’t want to talk about it right now.” Asami says, explaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra hums in acknowledgement and steps back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what are you working on in here?” Korra asks, looking around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a surprise…” Asami says, coyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Korra says, raising her eyebrows and smiling a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m actually glad you came by so I could tell you…” Asami says, stepping close to Korra once again. “…to meet me down at the docks at 8 o’clock. I know you missed me… but I’m almost done and I’d really like it to show you. Can you wait just a couple more hours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra makes a face like she’s thinking real hard about it and then gives in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I guess I can wait a little longer.” Korra says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra leans forward and gives Asami another brief kiss. She winks before turning and leaving out the door she came in. Asami exhales in relief before turning back toward her prototype. She pulls back the tarp and continues with her last couple of adjustments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Later…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Asami couldn’t deny that she was a little nervous. She couldn’t help feeling like it was hard impressing Korra. Being an airbender, she gets to see the world in a way many couldn’t until inventors made planes. Being the Avatar, she’s experienced conversing with past lives. Let’s just say, being able to show her things she hasn’t seen isn’t always easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her prototype floats in the water next to her as she paces, waiting for Korra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami sees Korra in the distance looking around and waves to get her attention. The Avatar jogs over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, babe. So what’s the surprise?” Korra asks, leaning forward and giving her a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The surprise is… this.” Asami says, gesturing towards the mini submarine in the water next to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooo… what is it?” Korra asks, giving a sheepish smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on. I’ll show you.” Asami says, grabbing Korra’s hand and leading her toward it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami clicks a button on a remote and the glass bubble opens up. Korra makes another sound of wonder. Asami steps down first, with Korra’s support, and gets into the seat behind the steering joysticks, buckling in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on down.” Asami says, waving her down and patting the seat next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra smiles and jumps down. She maneuvers into the passenger seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This all looks so cool. Where are we going?” Korra asks, excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somewhere we haven’t been together yet.” Asami says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami pushes some buttons. The bubble closes down on them and the mini submarine moves away from the dock before submerging under the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra is looking around out into the water. Asami smiles to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured we can go anywhere in the air we want together. I wanted to make a way we can go just about anywhere underwater together.” Asami says, after they make it out into the harbor a ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never done a lot of exploring underwater. This is incredible.” Korra says, before looking toward Asami. “You’re incredible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami blushes and looks over at her girlfriend, smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s see what we can find.” Asami says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The women went out into the bay and spent the evening exploring the world under the water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my third story in doing 365 days of writing (first one on Korra/Asami). All these will be F/F couples. A different one each day of the week. I haven't written in years but really miss it. I was over on Fanfiction but it seems like AO3 might be more my jam.</p>
<p>Anyway I appreciate constructive feedback and love knowing if you enjoy it or not. I know that I personally struggle with switching tenses without meaning to and sometimes just general grammar. You don't have to comment on that kind of stuff if you don't want to though.</p>
<p>But yeah follow me if you like F/F or WLW stories. My pairings that I'll be writing on are in my bio.</p>
<p>This one was fun to write. I will be honest and say that these two are my OTP so sorry for any favoritism. I love the Avatar world. It has a special place in my heart. But yeah I enjoyed writing this one.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>